The watcher
by tea'n'suicide
Summary: A dream is a dream is a dream till it isn't. There's something strange about the Cullen's and Marty seems to be the only one who notices anything about them, it's all purely speculation till something strange starts to happen to her and the sleepy little town she resides in. What it is it, she doesn't know but isn't afraid to find out.
1. A catalyst coloured yellow

When the Cullen's moved to town no one had really even known that a new family had moved here. The huge moving truck that drove through town piqued our interest, but it was the middle of the summer and no one had seen any signs of new life. So we all assumed that it was just another truck passing through this town. You drive through Forks, not to Forks. It wasn't until that dreary September Monday morning that the Cullen's had come out to play.

 **" Who's that?"** Analise asks me, pointing me to the shiny cars that were slowly going through the parking lot trying to find a place to park.  
 **" How would I know? Maybe a new teacher?"** I exclaim to her. It wasn't till the Cullen kids got out of their car that the buzz of gossip had started to run around me.  
 **" They are all just so beautiful"** Jayne whispers out. I laugh at her but nod my head in agreeance. They were regal and held an air of confidence like they knew just how much everyone was admiring them.  
 **" Yea, I guess. Let get to class before we're late** " I say grabbing my bag off the ground and walking up to the doors of the school.

To be honest, having the Cullen's at our school was kind of odd, they'd changed everything and yet nothing. It was like they were always part of the picture. It's just that the picture was slightly off like something was missing or something was added that no one really noticed or cared for. Something minor like a tree being photoshopped out or the shadows not falling on the ground right. It was a picture where only a professional could find the changes. The Cullen's added something to our bland lives, like flare and drama. The fact that they were all adopted was one thing. The fact that they left to go camping with their parents every time the sun graced us with its rays was weird. Then again we were just jealous of their parents being "cool". The fact that they were all dating each other was a foreign concept we couldn't quite grasp. It was like learning a new language it just took some time. Even then we were all just jealous of that too.  
So when some brave sophomore had walked up to Edward in home economics and asked him if he was single or not and he answered that yes he, in fact, was single. The race was on to capture the only single Cullen heart. Girls left right and center was lining up to try and see if the were his true love. All trying to fit into a glass slipper he wasn't looking for. It was funny, sad, and at times pathetically heartbreaking to watch. the girls climb up the hill to just tumble down. To console a friend, after a friend, after a friend that had tried to navigate that minefield was tiring, tedious and weighed down on my mind. Why was it that no girl had managed to pique his interest. Not even Jennifer Waston had conquered the almighty Edward Cullen. She was effortlessly the prettiest girl we had to offer and I found her crying her eyes out in the girl's washroom. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't pretty enough to be what he wanted.  
I (like the rest of the school) find myself watching the Cullen's. I have classes with most of them, so it's easy to get away with it and still look disinterested. I have never been paired with the Cullen kids and I have never had the courage to say hello to any of them. Not even Alice who I have debate class with and greatly admire for her ability to argue whatever the teacher puts in front of her. Honestly, why would anyone say hello to them? They've made themselves into the most exclusive clique for miles. It just seems like it isn't worth it. Especially in light of Edwards recent trail of broken hearts. I mostly watch Edward, as we have the most classes together. Like right now we're sitting in math class and I'm watching him twirl his pencil instead of listening to Mr. Davenport teach us about the practical uses of algebra.  
I sit in behind him in math most of the time. There is the rare occasion when I sit beside, in front, or completely on the other side of the room from him. However, it never lasts more than a day or two. I watch as his fingers expertly twirl the yellow number two through the air. His fingers are nimble, slim and agile. The yellow stick captures my attention effectively and easily. It was like I was watching a late night infomercial. It was nothing special but something spectacular at the same time. It was something I wanted to buy yet couldn't justify the reason for something that expensive. My complete concentration on the writing utensil was how I saw his pencil drop from his fingers and fall to the floor. His head that lay lazily on his hand snaps up to attention and looks down at his hand, which tries to grab at the spot where the pencil used to be. He grasps nothing but air. I watch as it hits the floor and rolls over to where my foot was outstretched. It stops as it hits the toe of my shoe. I stare disapprovingly at it before my foot reacts to the intruder. I roll the pencil towards my waiting hand and pick it up off the linoleum floor. I quickly examine the object. There's barely there bite marks on the top of the pencil, something you wouldn't notice if you weren't an avid pencil biter, but I was and I did. I made a note of it in my head and then look up to meet the owner's eyes already staring at me. I start to pass the pencil to him when the bell rings and the class comes back into focus. The buzz of talking and laughter fills my ears.

 **" Here you dropped your pencil,"** I say lamely  
 **" Thank you. I'm Edward, its a pleasure to meet you"** he introduces. Extending his hand out towards mine.  
I hand him the pencil and out fingers ghost one another's. A shock goes up my arm and it ends in my toes.  
 **" Wow you're hands are freezing"** I cry out catching a couple peoples attention.  
 **" It's poor circulation"** he tries to laugh it off. Like I didn't notice the way his eyes darted to his hands and then mine. Like I didn't notice the way his body went rigid before it went back to being calm and relaxed.  
 **" Oh! I'm sorry"** I apologize, shaking my head I can feel my ponytail swish from side to side.  
 **" It's fine"** he grimaces.  
 **" Well, I'm Marty. It was nice talking to you"** I smile at him as to ease his mind from my curious eyes, and now curious fingers.  
I watch as he nods his head up and down and then turns around packs up his things and leaves the room immediately. I'm a little disheartened about the way our conversation went. Was I rude? I didn't mean to be, I should try to apologize to him. I was hoping that maybe if I got the chance to talk to him that it would go a lot smoother than that. So smooth in fact that maybe he would want to have more conversation with me. That maybe it wouldn't go like the rest of his conversations go, but it did. I realize now that I unintentionally tried on the glass slipper, even if I hadn't signed up or joined the line up of girls camped out waiting to for the day they built up enough courage to ask him out. Waiting for the day, he says yes to one of the lucky lady's on his bandwagon. I was voted off an island I didn't even know I was fighting to be on. Above the disappointment in the way our conversation went, I was more disappointed in the way I wanted him to want me.


	2. A catalyst coloured yellow ( page two)

English class always had people being paired together that didn't particularly want to be paired together. Like two weeks ago when I was paired with Mike Newton. It's not that I hate Mike, in fact quite the opposite, we were childhood friends. For a guy who spent ninety percent of his time chasing girls and playing sports, he was actually a smart guy. He just didn't have the time in between games, practices, and other extracurricular activities that his parents and the school made him join. It's hard for him to set time aside for homework and studying. Which means whoever gets paired up with him is doing that project alone; and then putting his name on it. Like in biology when we had to make a model of a plant cell of our choosing and I spent the whole week creating it and had give him cue cards so he wasn't lost when we were presenting it. Yea good times. Anyways my point is, is that in English class no one really wins, especially me because instead of getting Mike, I got Jasper.

The thing about Jasper Cullen was that you could never see him talking to people without Alice, or really any of the Cullen kids. He always looked like talking to the student body of Forks High School pained him. Like at any given moment he would rather be walking through the flames of hell then be interacting with us. Which bothered me because it's a small school and a small cafeteria so it's not like the school hasn't seen him smile,laugh or have a good time.

 **" Hello, My name is Jasper,"** he says with a tight smile.

His face is pinched and this close I can see him breathing deeply through his mouth. His voice comes off calculated, restrained, and like he's struggling to get words and breathe at the same time. He looks like he want to vomit. I feel self-conscious of the perfume I'm wearing. It's a floral scent maybe he really hates it or thinks I put too much on. I can't quite figure it out but I can feel the self doubt start to drip in my mind.

 **" Hi, I'm Martha-Anne, people just call me Marty though."** I say with a smile hoping to put him at ease.

He sits down at the empty desk beside me and pulls out his notebook and his copy of " Gone With the Wind". We start reading the book and no other words were spoken between us. We just sit in mutual silence and read. Which honestly isn't a bad thing. It was quite nice to just read with someone. To be spending time with someone in this way its almost intimate the silence we share. Obviously not in any sexual way, but in the way one feels like they would have to whisper to talk. Like secrets were going to be shared in between the lines on the pages before us. I am jotting down the last of a quote I want to use when the teacher interrupts my thoughts. The classes dull roar cease and her voice rings out and bounces off the walls.

 **" This is the only class time I will be giving you for this assignment. So please work on it ,at home, with your partner"** she says with a tired voice.

It's the last class of the day and she's an elderly teacher. Hell my dad had her for English as well. I look over at Jasper and his eyes are wide. He looks like a deer caught in the head lights, his fingers begin to tap on his cover of " Gone With the Wind" and I frown to myself. It looked like he was one announcement way from going into a full blown panic attack. I frown and slide deeper into my chair.

 **" Is everything alright?"** I ask him my head tilted to the side.  
 **" Yes of course. "** He replies looking back at me, his eyes still wide, jaw clenched.

His eyes are a lot like Edwards; In fact they look exactly like Edwards. They both have bright and warm honey coloured eyes.

 **" You know it's funny, you and Edward have the same eye colour."** I observe coolly.  
 **" It just happens to be a coincidence. We all have the same colour."** He explains.

I notice that he has a slight accent when he says the word coincidence. I mean it's no big thing but its not something you hear when he talks. It comes out every once and a while and I wonder why he's trying to hide it. Maybe he's ashamed, maybe he wants to be more like the rest of his family. However, technically he isn't a Cullen, he's a Hale, like Rosalie. I've heard he speak a multitude of times. I have theater with her. Something like an accent would come through every once and a while, like Jaspers.

 **" Well did you want work on this project in the library? Or I mean you could come over to my house I guess. Whatever you want to do."** I say picking up my books and my bag.

He has already done the same and is looking past me at the door. Most likely waiting for Alice to come bounding through the door. His eyes hold something else though, something I can't quite finger and it bugs me. The faucet of self doubt lets out a little more worry and I start to think that he's desperate leave this room, this conversation. I frown again and look at my feet and toe the ground with my shoe. I look back up at him and push my hair behind my ear.

 **" Don't worry we'll figure it out"** I say and turn around just as Alice comes through the door.

I turn around to look at Jasper to see if my theory is correct, and indeed his rigid figure has relaxed greatly.  
Maybe he's just a person who has a lot of anxiety when meeting new people. Who truly knew what was going on with their group. I didn't, no one truly did and honestly I was starting to become to curious to keep out of it.


	3. A catalyst coloured yellow ( Page Three)

The Cullen's didn't have a designated lunch table unlike my group of friends and I. We sat in the middle of the room. It was perfect for people watching. Which I did all the time during lunch periods. I hardly paid any attention to my friends and their conversation. Mainly because we had known each other for so long that there wasn't anything new to talk about. A great deal of our time was just gossiping about things we'd heard from other friends. It was quite mundane and nothing new had happened in a few weeks. So I was going to zone out and watch the people; and by people I mean the Cullens.

They were starting to pique my interest. Yesterday when I saw Jasper his eyes were a honey brown. They were bright and full of life. Today they're dark and dull . It was like all of the life had been sucked out of him. I only know what colour they are today because of the mishap in class earlier.

In light of recent of events, I had decided to wear a different perfume today. I even had a shower when I got home. Then another one when I woke up this morning. There was no way I was going to let myself smell bad today. So, instead of the floral scent, I went with something light and sweet. Something no one could have a problem with. I walked into class confident in leaving a good impression on him. Jasper was sitting at his desk, back straight and face pinched like always. I put my books and bag down on the desk. I across the room and over to his desk to see when he wanted to work on the project. However that's not what he had in mind. I hadn't even opened my mouth before he was getting out of his seat and leaving the room. My eyes and cheeks burned for several minutes before I turned around and walked back to my desk. Jesus, what I had done to create such animosity between us. The urge to cry was gone but my cheeks were red for the rest of English class.

I flick my eyes across the table they're sitting at and my eyebrows furrow. Jasper was gone and so was Alice, which was weird. The only time they weren't here was when it was nice out and there was nothing nice about today. I look over to the rest them and watch as they flick around food on their plates. The way they move their food around makes it look as if they've eaten a lot off their plate. When in reality they haven't eaten a thing. I use that trick when my nanny is making sure I eat something when I'm in crunch mode around exam time. I stare hard at Edwards plate and the way he moves his salad around every once and a while. Either he or Emmet will pick up a piece with their forks a and then put the piece back down in a different spot. If you aren't paying full attention it looks as if the person has been eating, even if you're right in front of them. You talk fast enough and use big enough gestures and people lose focus.

I furrow my brows as Edward's fork stabs into a cherry tomato. My eyes narrow in on the red fruit and follow it as it makes it's way to his mouth. I watch as he taps it against his lips, then laughs. Then he puts his fork down again. I let my eyes slide from the tomato, to his hand and then his mouth. I begin chanting in my head; eat it, eat it, eat it! He doesn't hear my loud thoughts .Yet instead of putting the small tomato into his mouth his eyes snap over to mine. We hold each other before I let my eyebrow raise in a silent challenge. He has no idea he's entered the octagon but it's entertaining to watch as his eyes search mine in confusion. I bet with myself if he or anybody at the table is actually going to eat something off of their plates. In fact, as I stare him down I dare him to just plop the thing into his mouth. His eyes move to Rose's and he finally puts the food in his mouth, he chews, and swallows.

The lunch period ends and I feel weird now that I spent so much time staring at a single group of people. Especially since I have a class with Edward at the end of the day. I sigh and walk towards debate class with Jessica . She sighs and begins talking about how it would be so nice if Edward would just open his eyes and see how amazing she was. I nod my head along to what she's saying. She talks about the winter formal and how she would love to go with him. It would be her dream.

The day goes by quickly and I sigh a breath of relief as the last bell of the day rings. I pick up my books and walk out of math class as fast as I can. I make my way through the thick of the crowd and turn the corner to my locker. I start to pull out all of my textbooks and shove them into my bag. I had a test on every subject this Monday and I didn't want to be unprepared. I watch as Mike walks up to me and leans against the locker next to mine.  
 **" Do you wanna help me study?"** he says moving his backpack higher up onto his shoulder.  
 **" Sure, Mike. My parents are out of town again so it'd be nice to have company besides Sue."** I said shrugging my shoulders as I grab my biology book.  
 **" Okay cool. Ill come to your place latter then. I have a practice first**." he smiles and scratches the back of his head.  
 **" oh man that Cullen kid is on his way over here, I didn't know his locker was over here"** Mike informs me.  
 **" he has a name you know."** I laugh punching him in the arm as he turns and walks away from me.  
 **" Yea, I'm aware"** He yells down the now emptying hallways.  
I turn and sure enough, Edward is there looking at me. He walks over and stands very rigidly where Mike was just occupying.  
" Hello Edward, is your locker down this way" I inquire smiling up at him as I zip my bag shut.  
 **" No. I, wanted to talk to you about Jasper, he's feeling under the weather,"** he says.  
 **" Oh, is he sick?"** I ask  
 **" Allow me to walk you to your car and I can better explain"** he replied.

I look up at his butterscotch toned eyes and nod my head and begin to walk towards the man walk down the hallway and I'm wondering if I should ask him the questions that burn in my mind.

 **" You look like you want to say something"** Edwards voice comes through the fog of my mind.  
 **" Yea, I mean is it really that obvious?"** I ask him and I adjust the heavy bag on my shoulder.  
 **" I'm just really good at reading people,"** he explains. I adjust my bag again and sigh as the weight is less then ideal.  
 **" May I take your bag."** he asks I shake my head and let my bangs fall in front of my eyes.  
 **" I mean it's pretty heavy."** I say back, he laughs and extends his hand out towards me.

 **" I think I can handle it"** he boasts.  
 **" Remember you asked for this"** I warn before taking it off and it over to him. I watch as he takes the bag and tosses it over his shoulder like it was nothing. I eye him for a second but don't say anything.  
 **" You're right"** he says **" It is pretty heavy** " as he pushes the doors open. We are greeted by the rain pouring down on us and I frown.  
 **" I hate the rain,"** I say looking around us. I hear the familiar click of an umbrella and turn to look at Edward.  
 **" Come on,"** he encourages.

The student parking lot is mainly empty as we walk towards my black Toyota Camry.  
 **" So, why did you move to Forks. It isn't really a place you move to."** I ask as we make our way across the wet lot, our shoes splashing in the small puddles from the uneven payment.  
 **" It isn't really important"** he says  
 **" Okay then, when will Jasper be coming back to school"** I question. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  
 **" Not for a couple of days. He's caught the flu"** he explains. I nod my head and look up at him quickly before I look out at the dreary surrounding.

Our breaths come out in little white clouds that dissipate seconds after they're created. It's silent under our umbrealla and all you can hear is the whoosh of cars going by and the pitter patter of rain.

 **" Thanks for telling me about Jasper. Tell him not to worry about the project"** I tell Edward. He nods his head and I open my mouth and then close it.  
 **" You don't have to walk me the whole way."** I reason with him.  
 **" Do you prefer that I don't"** he asks  
 **"It's not that I don't want you too or that I do want you to. I'm just confused as to why you're still talking to me. You told me what I needed to know. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."** I get out.  
 **" You think I don't want to walk you to your car?"** he continues  
 **" I think you feel like you need to, out of politeness and I'm telling you that you don't"** I bite out  
 **" Why would you think that."** He pushes.

We are now standing in the middle of the parking lot. Half way to my car half way to his. I scoff and flip my hair over my shoulder.

 **" You're not friends with any one but your family. Why wouldn't I think that"** I laugh out dryly.  
 **" You're not wrong"** his voice is sincere and it calms the feelings that have tangled themselves around the rational part of my brain.  
 **" So what, are we going to be friends now or something."** I suggest.

I hadn't notice that I had started walking towards my car and that he had followed with the umbrella over my head. Till I was standing right next to it. I take the keys out my pocket and unlock my car. The head lights flash twice and the sound of the driver seat unlocking is the only noise between us for a moment. His voice cuts through the air and angers me even more.

 **"Here's your bag"** he answers and begins to walk away. I am left in the rain with my mouth wide open shocked to say the least.

 **" That's not an answer"** I yell out to him, he doesn't respond though. I wonder if it's because he doesn't want to respond or if he doesn't hear me. I stomp my foot and let out a frustrated cry and then get into my car. Putting my bag in the passenger side seat. I close my door and start the cry. I wipe away the water from my face and heat the car up some and begin to reverse out of my parking spot.

What a weird day.


	4. The dark is only scary if you let it be

The drive home isn't a silent one. My mind is buzzing with thoughts and emotions and in an attempt to drown myself out I turn up the radio. It's louder then I usually care to have it but desperate times call for desperate measures. The light turns red and I slow down to a full stop. I take a deep breath in and let it out through my nose. I can feel my shoulders relax and my head clear. I slump down in my seat a bit letting my body droop and get comfy. I start to sing and tap my fingers to the beat of the song. However all of this peace is quickly replaced with suspicion. I look to my left and scrunch my brows together. I sit up straight in my seat to try and get a better look at the man standing at the cross walk. Now I'm not saying I've met every person in this town but I know he's not from around here. There's something in the way he stands and taps his boot clad foot that is throwing me for a loop. He's dressed in all black from his hat to his shoes. It seems he's a big fan of the leather look. His trench coats just barely touches the ground and his dark curly hair just touches his shoulder. His hair and his beard are the same dark chestnut colour and blend in with each other. It however doesn't look like he's just rolled out of bed. He looks well groomed. His eyes lock with mine and I look away immediately and look straight ahead. The light changes to green and I go as fast as I can within the speed limit. I felt his eyes in my soul, in my heart, in my brain. I felt him looking at me in my most intimate of places and it made my blood run cold.

I sit in my room on my computer and rub my hands together. I can feel my wet hair slowly drip down my back, making my tank top a little damp. Which was less then desireabe but it happened more often then not and I just couldn't bring my self to care. I pull it up into a bun and wipe off the excess water with my towel before I open up google. I try to find what the probability would be for people having the same exact eye colour. Related or otherwise, but I can't find anything that suggests its impossible. However it still bugs me to no end. It's not like they all have your standard brown eyes or a variant of brown, like hazel. No, the Culllen's all have the same bright honey coloured iris's and the fact that it's just a coincidence just doesn't sit right with me. I close down my computer and look at the watch on my wrist and frown. Mike was supposed to be here an hour ago. I check my phone for a missed call or text but there's nothing from him. I call his cell and get his answering machine; it must be that football practice is running late or something. I walk downstairs and find Sue standing in the kitchen putting down a casserole on the table.

 **" Hey Sue"** I greet smiling. She waves a hand behind her back and disappears deeper into the kitchen.

 **" Did you make this?"** I ask

 **" Nope."** her voice sings out.

 **" oh, Leah then?"** I say confused.

" **Nope, Wrong again"** she laughs.

 **" Who then"** I cry out.

 **" Seth, wanted to make you a Casserole"** she says looking at me from the corner of her eye.

 **" Well okay then. I'll call him and say thank you"** I say looking at her with a bit of concern after eyeing the dish once more. I pick up the landline that sits on the kitchen wall and dial the familiar house number. It' rings once, twice and on the third it picks up.

 **" Hello, Leah Clearwater speaking"** she introduces.

 **" Hey my dude. Is your brother home"** I ask she laughs and calls for him.

I can hear Harry yelling at him for running in the house.

 **" Hello, Seth Speaking"** He says out of breath.

 **" Hey it's me. Thanks for the casserole. It was very thoughtful of you"** I thank him with a smile on my face.

I can hear the familiar sound of wheels crunching up the gravel in the front yard.

 **" Yea, mom and Leah helped me with it."** He says bashfully.

 **" Oh it's great, I** **love it"** I lie.

 **" Really** **! Wow that's great!"** his voice goes up an octave and cracks a bit but I pretend like I didn't hear it.

 **" I've gotta go though. I** **think Mikes here to study"** I explain.

 **" Okay! See ya Smarty"** he hangs up the phone and I smile at the nickname my Sister had given to me. Sue looks at me and smiles a warm smile that I wish my own mother would give me.

 **" You have to eat it now"** she says with finality.

 **" I was planning on it"** I sass back.

The door opens and closes. Sue and I look at each other for a second before a wet and tired looking Mike comes into the kitchen.

 **" Have you ever heard of knocking"** I quip out.

 **" Have you ever head of locking you door. There's some real creeps** out **there"** he bites back with a pleased look on his face.

 **" Oh, believe me I am aware. There's one in here right now"** I laugh out.

Mike gasps and covers Sues ears.

 **" Don't talk about Sue like that. Have you no shame"** he beams at me.

 **" I'm not helping you study. You're mean!"** I exclaim.

 **" Oh, fair maiden please, excuse my foul tongue"** he bows his head. Sue and I laugh.

 **" Alright village idiot. I forgive you"** I curtsey he scoffs and grumbles underneath his breath.

We walk into the living room where I've already set everything up.

 **" So what do you need help with?"** I ask looking at the blonde he sighs and looks around at all of his different text books and then looks at me panic stricken.

 **" Everything"**

…

Sue had left not long after we had started studying saying that she was just here to make sure I was home okay. My dad was the chief of police and that meant I had a near constant supply of pepper spray and people at my house making sure I wasn't choking on spit or something. They always had some sort of wishy washy, see through excuse as to why they were at my house. When Billy Black and his son Jacob came over it was to visit the new flat screen. Although I'm not entirely sure they were lying about coming to check in on the TV set. However I was old enough to drive so it was still a little annoying that I had to have babysitters. My dad called me around 11 and then asked me why I was still awake and not sleeping. I rolled my eyes most of that conversation and then told him I was going to bed right after we stopped talking. Which wasn't at all true. It was now one in the morning and I was on google again looking for anything about eye colours and their exact science. Again I was met with disappointment and frustration. Scientist have no damn clue, and now neither do I. My curious mind needed answers and it needed them now.

...

I am outside in the middle of the street in my Pajamas. I don't have my shoes or my jacket on which strikes me as odd because there's heavy blanket of snow that covers the earth around me. I don't remember snow being on the forecast but I also don't remember leaving my bed or the house. I have this feeling in my body and in my bones that is telling me to walk forward. I try to resist the urge though, I want to go back into the house and change because I'm only in one of my fathers old police academy shirts. Everything in me is telling me to go and I've never been one to not trust my gut.

The snow lightly crunches underneath my feet. It's not even really a crunch, it's like a soft padding that wraps everything in its noise. I'm walking towards the forrest that sits right behind the elementary school that most of this town has been to. A part of me is telling me that I need to go home, that I need to put on shoes, and pants, and a jacket. But the instinct part of me, the raw animalistic part of me that is pulling me forward is clouding my thoughts, my judgements.

I can feel twigs, leaves, and the rough forrest floor scratching on the pads of my feet, but I don't care. I don't care about the snow, the cold, or the pain. Nothing matters to me right now as I walk to my unknown destination. It's pitch black but I can see as if it was day out. I crawl under logs that were once big trees that stood tall and proud but have since been knocked over by the wind. I crawl over rocks that were probably left by some glacier, or t were uncovered from the earth by some river that used to rush through here. Who knows, I certainly don't, which I am okay with. I can feel branches grab at my hair, I can feel leaves and mud stuck to my knees and shins. I feel the sting of scratches on my palms but I still walk. It's like where I'm going has been ingrained into the fiber of my being. Like when animals go home to lay eggs or fly south. It's a place they all know with every inch of their soul.

I come out of the forest and find that there are two path ways to choose. It's a fork in the road and I don't even pick, I just walk, and walk, and walk. Till I'm in another forest, but I know this one and to be honest I can't quite call it a forest. It's just a heavily wooded park, there's a few houses that line it, but no one lives in them anymore. The city had condemned them years ago. The lamp lights emit a warm light that dances on the snow. I can see properly now and I begin to walk through the park. The smooth, cold, pavement feels nice on my tattered toes. Someone had been hear recently shoveling the snow off of the path way and sprinkling salt to ward off ice. I follow the pathway and my foot collides and catches on something big. I fall forward towards the ground. I land hard and turn my head to see what I've tripped on. I wish I hadn't looked. In fact I wish I hadn't of listened to my gut. I wish so many things as I stare at what used to be a human being. Her clothes are torn and ripped. Her legs are splayed at an unhuman angle, her arms lay outstretched like broken angel wings. I take in every part of her and I can feel the cold air hit my body now. I feel the unrelenting sting of being frozen hit my toes, my arms, my fingers. I feel my flesh being torn open, I feel my legs breaking and my arms being sucked into the earth. My eyes are locked with hers and I can't help but scream and struggle against my attacker. I gulp down air, as I stare at the way her eyes are black with death, the way her neck has been ripped open savagely as if she was nothing. I feel, a pair of cold hard lips on my neck and I shriek in terror. Their marble like lips caress my neck so delicately that I start to think whoever is there is now saving me. That sense of safety shatter in an instant as their teeth sink so deep into my body that my shrieks turn into bloodied gurgles.

...

I sit up in bed, the window I left open a tad bit for air flow has been knocked open. My room was now freezing cold but I couldn't bring myself to leave the confines of my bed. I was afraid to look outside and see what kind of whether was going to greet me. My shaky hand reaches over to turn on my lamp and the fear that grips my heart isn't as bad as it used to be. The sweat pouring down my body is making me sticky and honestly colder since the blankets are pooled around my waist now. My pillows are wet with my tears and I take a deep breath in to calm down my rattles nerves.

It wasn't like dreams could come true or anything so I muster up the courage to put on my bunny slippers and go close my window. I look out and see that it was still lightly raining outside. The sky was a weird grey purple mix from the navy blue of the night sky mixing with the grey hue of the rain clouds. I take a deep breath in and return to my bed.

I sigh and make my way over to the bathroom grabbing a new shirt and some sweats from my dresser. I walk intto the bathroom and attempt to shower off this horrid night. I look at the clock and sigh, it's only five in the morning. I don't have to be up till 12 to get to cheer practice. However I seriously doubt I'll be getting anymore sleep till tonight and even then. Who knows.


	5. The dark is only scary ( page two)

Cheer practice is long and tiring. Which doesn't surprise me since I've been up since five o'clock this morning. Being assistant captain was amazingly rewarding, however on days like this I seriously questioned my involvement in this nasty little sport. We had to practice in the gym today because of the rain. Yet only half our squad showed up on time. So that just meant I was an hour early to a practice I already didn't have the sleep for. Our next game was next Saturday and I don't think we're going to be ready for it. Which now means we have to practice twice as much. Which doesn't really work for my scheduling right now, not with all these tests and projects coming up.

I drink from my water bottle and watch the rest of the squad do their cool down routines. I rub my eyes and yawn. Kirk puts a hand on my shoulder and rubs it, I take a deep breath and let it out through my nose. He smiles down at me and I laugh.

 **" You look like shit"** he compliments and I wack him in the stomach with my free hand. I revel in the satisfying ouf sound he makes.

 **" I slept like shit."** I respond with a bite. He nods his head and pats my shoulder. He flashes me one of his brilliant smiles and then thanks me for being here on time.

 **" You're on the right tracks."** he says walking away from me.

I feel good about that, in fact my mood has lifted from rock bottom to the high heavens. I even kind of forget about how crappy I've slept, the weird man, the Cullens, even my dream.

I pick up my bag off of the bleachers and begin to leave the gym with a small smile on my face. The drive home isn't nearly fast enough. Even if it is only fifteen minutes away. I drive past the elementary school that I dreamt of last night. My smile falters and breaks into small frown. The light turns red and I look right for a second and then shake my head. I turn left and try to stifle another yawn. I'm actually hoping Billy and Jake are at the house. Usually I'm begging for an empty house but after last night. I just need to fall asleep in the presence of people. To feel not alone and empty like I did last night.

I pull in and see the familiar cars of my fathers best friends. I smile and breath a sigh of relief. I park and jump out of the car grabbing my gym bag. I lock the car and run inside the house meeting the familiar sound of laughter and talking. I breathe in the familiar scent of old spice and old leather. Jakes head rolls over and catches my eyes, and then stands up effectively losing his space on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and put my bag down. I take the pony tail out of my hair and shake it lose. My bangs spring up and I run my fingers through it to try and tame the beast. Jake leans against the wall and watches me silently.

 **" Are you feeling okay"** he asks concern lacing his voice.

 **" I had a really weird night mare last night"** I say quietly looking up at him.

 **" What was it about"** he questions as I sit at the table and let out another yawn. I look away from him for a second before I shrug my shoulders.

 **" I-It wasn't about anything. You know. I found something. Someone. It was like something was pulling me towards where she was. "** I couldn't look at Jacob and tell him about what happened. It felt as if I was trying to convince him that ghosts and vampires were real. I wasn't even sure if I believed me.

 **" Dude, are you okay?"** his voice is full of all sorts of worry.

 **" I felt everything like it was real. Like I was there finding her body. And the worse part isn't that I felt her death no it's that I was stuck looking her in the eyes."** I shudder remember the black lifeless pools that I had found myself drowning in.

 **" let's go upstairs"** he says leading the way. I stand up and follow him up the steps.

...

I make my way to the top of the step and look around for any sign of Jacob. I furrow my brows and turn around slowly in a circle. I see her standing in front of me. My breath hitches in my throat, I exhale and a pale cloud leaves my mouth. I watch as little white fluffs fall around me and I look to her for clues.

 **" I don't understand"** I say finding my voice. The snow melts as it hits my warm body. She stares at me blankly and then turns and walks down the stairs. I follow behind her, she walks out of the house and I follow. We walk to the elementary school and through the forest, up and over. Then we make it to where I found her last night.

 **" I- please. I don't get it."** I plead.

She lies down on the ground in the position I found her in last night. I look around the park but don't see anything. I turn around and she appears behind me scaring the day lights out of me. A twig cracks in and she freezes. I look around for the intruder. For a second just a second I see her as she was. I see her in the before, her lips are blue from the cold air cheeks rosy. Hair long and dark and curly. I watch unable to move as an invisible forces takes her down like she's the prey. Her hair flies past me in slow motion, some of it just barely touches my face. Her shampoo fills my nostrils just as her body crashes to the ground. I'm choking on the smell of strawberries, I watch as she uselessly fights off her attacker. I drop to my knees trying to breathe in fresh air but I can't her smell surrounds me.  
...

I'm being shaken awake, it takes my eyes a second to clear and see Jacobs joyful eyes. His smile is big and is spread across his face.

 **" Marty, it snowed."** he laughs.


	6. The dark is only scary ( page three)

My weekend had been effortlessly easy.

Studied with Mike

Cheer practice

Went to the diner with dad

slept

and then bam! it's Monday morning.

Jessica walked next to me and told me about what she got up to this weekend. However it's not a story I haven't heard before, so I take this time to zone out and try to look for Jasper Cullen. However I don't see him in the parking lot with his siblings/girlfriend. I suppose he's still sick but I also suppose that it's bullshit. A part of me is wanting to go up to them and ask how he's doing see how they react. The other part of me wants to go up there and talk to Edward, because the way we left things was less then Ideal and it bugs me to no end. Then the last part of me the petty part wants to key his car or something like that for being such a dick all the time. Jess takes a breath in between sentences for a second and I take that opportunity to split ways with her and make my way over to where the Cullen kids stand next to their cars and act all cool and aloof.

Rosalie notices me first and I smile warmly at her. She narrows her eyes but smiles back. It's daunting standing next to such oddly beautiful people. It's like michael angelo himself sculpted them out of clay and then gave them life. Me and Rosalie stare at eachother silently but bitterly for what feels like an eternity till I see Alice's smiling face enter my field of vision.

 **" Hello I'm Alice. Are you here to talk to Edward"** she asks

 **" Hi, I'm Marty! And yes I suppose I am"** I admit awkwardly hugging my books closer to my chest. This isn't a thing that people just do. No one talks to the Cullen's unless they have to.

 **" He talks about you a lot"** she explains. I hear Edward hiss her name but I laugh anyways

 **" Well I hope good things"** I joke lightly. Her smile brightens even further as she nods her head

 **" Yea of course! I've been dying to meet you actually. I love your style"** she says waving her hands around in the air. Edward jumps up from his lazy position leaning against the car and walks over to me blocking my view of the girl. He gently grabs my bicep and starts to lead me away from them.

 **" Oh well I guess this is goodbye"** I say laughing I hold my books in one arm and wave goodbye with the other. Edward guides me far away from his family before he lets go of my arm and crosses his over his chest.

 **" What do you think you're doing"** he hisses out at me. I shrug my shoulder and sigh.

 **" How's Jasper doing. Is he feeling better?"** I ask looking at him threw my lashes. He runs his hand through his hair and gives me a hard look before his eyes go soft

 **" Yes, he's feeling much better, but is still a touch under the weather."** he explains. I scrunch my eyebrows up and laugh

 **" A touch under the weather. Did you guys go to a finishing school before this, because when you talk sometimes it's so formal."** I ask innocently

 **" Is that all you wanted to know"** he ask with a bite in his voice

 **" No, that's not all"** I say anger lacing itself into my voice

 **" Well then"** He says tiredly

 **" I wanted to talk about Friday. How I didn't like how we left things, but I'm thinking you're just a dick. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. No wonder no one talks to you guys. Jeesh"** I seethed. I turn on my heels and begin to walk away from him. I don't care how much my gut is begging me to turn around my pride is in control of my head not my gut.

I hear him call out my name but its my turn to ignore him even though that weird feelings in my gut is pulling at my heart to turn around and hear him out. He calls out my name again and then I can hear the sound of his footsteps behind me trying to catch up. I hear him say my name right behind me and then I feel his hand on my shoulder. I stop walking and whip around too look at him.

I narrow my eyes up at him and try to pour out all the anger I have for him through that stare so that he can feel it burning in his chest.

 **" I'm sorry for being so rude all the time. I Just think it's the best way"** Jessica's voice calling out my name cuts him off and I sigh. That girl has the worst timing ever.

 **" Whats the best way."** I ask tapping my foot

 **" Look Marty.. We shouldn't be friends"** he explains. I shake my head and pull out the homework that me and Jackson had to work on together.

 **" This is for Jasper."** I say shoving the papers into his chest. I lightly jog up to Jess and link arms with her.

 **" Oh my god were you talking with Edward Cullen"** she questions with excitement in her voice

 **" I was just giving him the homework that Jasper was missing for class"** I explains

 **" Still oh my god like everyone saw you walk up to them and it's kind of the latest gossip"** she squeals. I roll my eyes and sigh

 **" It's not a big deal"** I say tiredly.

* * *

Angela and me sit in the library and study quietly together. I look at the ravened haired girl and sigh, she doesn't look up at keeps studying and then I sigh again louder hoping to catch her attention. She stops highlighting her notes and looks up at me over the rim of her glasses. She smile slightly and then puts the cap on her highlighter before stretching out and leveling with me. There's some things that Jess is perfect for and then there's things that she isn't great for talking too. She effortlessly selfless but also so effortlessly selfish and it makes Jess, Jess but that's why everyone needs an Angela.

I tap my pen on my notebook and swallow down the fear of talking about it and then open my mouth.

 **" I was talking to Edward"** I start off hessentently

 **" Yea everyone saw Marty."** she laughs a little. I smile with her but shake my head

 **" No no, Like before people saw us talking. We had this weird fight. I tried to fix it because I want -wanted to be friends with him. You know. I don't know I know it's stupid to be upset with the fact that he doesn't want to be friends with me, but ughh I'm upset!"** I rant. She reaches her hand out across the table and rests it on my forearm. She squeezes it gently and then pats.

 **" Yea I mean that does suck. It's like how I feel about Eric. I mean like I shouldn't care if he likes me or not but I do and it sucks so bad"** she relates. It's my turn to squeeze her arm in solidarity. It's good to have a Jessica but it's also equally great to have an Angela.

 **" Hey, how's your sister."** She asks changing the conversation

 **" Oh, yea shes good. I mean we don't talk so much anymore, but my dad said something about her coming to live with us for a while or something. I'm kind of dreading it"** I confess.

 **" she's your sister."** she says laughing I throw my head back and laugh with her nodding my head.

 **" Yep! I'm still dreading it. "** I laugh


	7. The dark is only scary ( page four)

I had effortlessly crawled up the mountain that is Edward Cullen twice now. Twice now I tumbled off of it into the frigid waters of rejection. He doesn't want to be friend well I had already known that. If they wanted to be friends with people they would be. I mean Alice is actually pretty nice but that is besides the point. I purposely sit on the other side of the classroom today. Math class feels like it could go on forever for some reason today it just lags. The homework is given out and as we pack our bags to leave. My least favourite person in this entire school besides Edward fucking Cullen walks up behind me twirling her hair and snapping her gum. Pansy Delgotto sighs and taps her nails along my desk. I can feel everything in my body scream at me to run away as fast as I humanly can. I look up at her and sigh as well. I pick up my bag and rise to her height.

 **" Marty"** her voice grates out

 **" Pansy"** I say back voice clipped. She twirls around and then leans on my desk. Her eyes narrow in on someone across the room and I follow her gaze. I scoff quietly because of course it's Edward.

 **" Everyone knows that me and Edward are like kind of an Item."** her voice is just as slow if not slower then the class I just sat through. Pansy had the voice of a valley girl and the attitude of a chick who could by the world beneath my feet. However she has neither of those things. It's not even like she's always been like this. Somewhere in the ninth grade she came back from vacation in california and picked up her valley voice.

 **"Hm, Pansy, I highly doubt that."** I laugh she scoffs and flips her hair over her shoulder. I hate her a ridiculous amount but I can understand that I am also jealous of the blonde haired girl.

 **"Well I'm planning on asking him to the Winter formal, so don't get in the way got it"** she says snapping her gum loudly. I tilt my head and take a deep breath.

 **" I won't even be here for the winter formal. I'll be in California, maybe i'll pick up that adorable accent, that you did"** I smile at pansy and walk away from her just as the bell rings.

The halls are crowded but they're easy to navigate through. I see my locker up ahead but the smile on my face falters as I see a certain pixied haired girl leaning up against it. I quickly consider turning around but she looks up from the book in her hands and smiles at me. I smile back giving her a wave and walk quickly to meet with her.

 **" Hey Alice"** I greet her. She slides over to the locker next to mine and smiles wide at me. I hum just underneath my breath the song I made up for my locker combination.

 **" Hey, Marty. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today"** she asks. I raise my eyebrows in surprise but shrug my shoulders and smile at her

 **" Yea, sure that sounds great. Did you want to walk to debate class together then?"** I suggest. I grab the necessary text books and close my locker. She loops her arms with mine and starts to drag me to debate.

Alice is a chatter box. With a chirpy and chipper voice that could drag you out of your most depressing state. Our arms stay linked all the way till we're sitting down in class together. Then she lays her arms on the top of her desk and plays with her fingers. Alice actually reminds me a lot of Jessica and I think they would actually make really amazing friends. It's a funny thought the two of them together chattering away I wonder if one would talk over the other or if they would find a rhythm and just go. Alice's voice quiets down as the teacher walks in with the TV trolley. She says we'll be watching some of our countries most historic presidential debates and I watch as Alice's eyes widen with joy.

 **" This'll be fun"** she says throwing a sparkling smile my way.

 **" Yea of course!"** I say smiling back.

* * *

Me and Alice make our way into the cafeteria and I can feel my lunch tables eyes staring me down. I know Jessica for sue has her eyes on me and is talking with Angela. I feel weird about this now, like what i'm doing is some secret taboo thing. She walks in line with me but doesn't grab anything for herself which strikes me as odd, but then again I know they aren't really eaters I use this opportunity to get some answers.

 **" Are you not hungry Alice"** I ask grabbing a fruit cup and a plate of mac and cheese. She shakes he head no and shrugs her shoulders smiling at me.

 **" Our mother, Esme, she like is always worried we aren't eating enough so like stuffs us full in the morning, and the dinner don't even get my started. If we don't fast during the day we'll die, I swear.** " she laughs out.

I can't help but laugh with her. She's like a little spunky fairy and I already feel like we've been friends since for ever. We start to walk towards her table but Edwards eyes catch mine and it reminds me of the dream I had this weekend. A chill runs down my spine for a second and I turn to look at Alice.

 **" Oh hey Edward! Guess who's eating lunch with us"** Alice's voice rings out.

 **" Unfortunately there's no room at our table."** he says from behind me. I refuse to turn around and give him the time of day. I shrug my shoulders and smile wide at Alice.

 **" I was just about to tell you that I forgot I said I would help Angela with her math."** I say lamely.

 **" Well okay! Maybe next time?** " she asks and I nod my head quickly

 **" Yea of course"** I choke out.

I rush past her and sit in between my two girl friends and let out the breath I was holding. Jessica starts chattering and asking questions about what I was doing with the weird Cullen girl.

 **" She's not weird. Jess you'd like her"** I defend

 **" Not likely"** she hisses out.

* * *

Cheer practice runs late and it's dark by the time i'm leaving the gym. It's snowing again and I can hear my boots crunching against the freshly fallen snow. My car is parked generally close to the school this time and I'm grateful that I don't have to walk all the way down. My whole body is tired and it irritates me that it's only 7 o'clock at night. I just want to crawl into bed and go to sleep. However I have to go home and talk to Bella on the phone about California.

 **" Marty"** Kirk calls out. I stop walking and turn around waiting for him to catch up with me.

 **" What's up Kirk?"** I ask puffs of my breath coming out in white clouds.

 **" I just got an e-mail from a cheer camp in California they want us to come out for their winter program, we'll miss winter formal, but I think it's a good way to scope out the competition for this years Cheer Worlds."**

 **" Yea no that sounds perfect. Considering I'll be in Cali anyways. That sounds perfect lets set it up! Although I'm actually super sad about missing winter formals"** I laugh

 **" Yea same actually. I was kind of hoping Cecilia would go with me"** he confesses

 **" I have it on good authority that she totally would. Although my authority says she'd say yes to anything you'd ask her. So do with that information what you will"** I assure him.

 **" Hey isn't that Cullen's car"** he asks pointing behind me. I turn my neck to see where he's pointing and sure enough it is.

 **" Uh, yea I think so. Probably just studying late or something."** I suggest with a shrug

 **" Yea, well anyways I gotta head back into the gym and grab my stuff I just wanted to catch you before you left"** he explains and then dashes back inside.

I stare at Edwards car as I walk to my own. I wonder what he's doing here so late, maybe he got a ride with his other siblings because he wasn't comfortable driving in the snow, or maybe he's helping a teach or something. There's a feeling in my gut though that I can't quite place. I frown and pull my scarf closer around my neck. A hand on my shoulder causes me to screech out into the night. I whip around holding my keys in between my fingers ready to strike out at my attacker when Edwards faces fades into my vision. I throw my hand on my heart and take a deep breath. Bending over at the waist and then standing up right I slap him in the arm and hiss slightly at the pain in my hand.

 **" Edward!"** I yell stomping my foot

 **" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You dropped your text book"** He says handing me my math text.

 **" Thank you."** I say grabbing the book and checking my bag to see that I hadn't zipped it up proper. I shove the text book in it and look back up at Edward.

 **" Have a good night"** I say before turning around and walking away from him. He doesn't want to be friends with me. If that's what he wants then that's what he'll get.


	8. The dark is only scary ( page five)

The snow causes us to practice inside again. Which I'm not thrilled about because there's not as much space as outside. However the gym is warm and comfortable and I guess that's a plus. The practice runs well and I'm pleased with all of the ground we've covered since Saturday! It means that people were practicing at home! Which puts us back on track and the extra rehearsals although still needed, don't have to be as intense. Kirk wasn't able to make it to this early practice but I text him on my way to the showers letting him know how it went.

My father wasn't home yesterday on the account of paperwork so I haven't been able to talk to him about California. He always makes a big deal about me being there, how Bella is my sister and we need to have a relationship. However it always ends up being Bella and my dad catching up awkwardly and me leaving and exploring around the hotel or in recent years a bit of the city. I mean i'll get there two days before cheer camp spend all sorts of time with them and then ditch out for the rest of the week. Which I do anyways. Although i can't help but be nervous about talking it out with him. I make my way into the cafe and I grab a cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito before finding an empty table to sit at. I open up my math textbook and start studying algebraic equations. It's something I'm the least prepared for and a few minutes studying isn't going to do anything bad.

The cafeteria goes silent and I'm confused as to the sudden silence ricocheting off of the walls. I fee the cool linoleum on my toes and I freeze. I push the chair away from the table and look down at my feet. They are bare, muddy, and cold. I look around the cafeteria to find I'm in the middle of the park. The woman sits in front of me.

 **" I'm sleeping right now"** I state. she shakes her head.

 **" So is this not a dream? "** I ask she shakes her head no.

 **" What's going on"** I exclaim

 **" Why don't you ha-"** a twig snaps in the distance and I stand to move in front of her.

 **" We have to go !"** I breath out. The table has disappeared and we stand in the middle of the snow covered field. I make eye contact with her black eyes and again she shakes her head no. I reach my hand out for hers and she reaches for mine. She gets taken down by a force, I still can't see and I scream.

I scream so loud and with such ferocity that I scare the shit out of several students.

Mike runs up to me with worry in his eyes and a slight frown on his boyish features. He grabs me by the shoulders tightly and looks me up and down for anything that would warrant a scream like that but he can't find anything.

 **" What's wrong Marty."** he asks his voice a little shaken.

 **" It was a spider, a really big one and it ran away before I could kill it."** I say my voice vibrating.

He laughs and I smile a shallow one back. I pick up my books and leave Mike my notes, I already have all of the pages marked off that I needed to work on anyways. I fill my coffee cup and then fill up another a small paper one that the school provides. I grab a handful of sugar and make my way to my locker. I turn the corner and find Edward standing at my locker waiting for me. I sigh and make my way over to him. With the latest events in my life, I had forgotten about Edward and the Cullen's. They weren't haunting my dreams, but apparently, neither was the girl I kept dreaming about. I sit down on the ground and grab my math text book from my bag. I can feel his eyes on my body, watching my movements. I lean my head against the cool metal of the locker, and take down as much straight caffeine as I can . I stop, put the cup down and look up at the boy with a sideways glance.

 **" Edward"** I say coolly.

 **" Yes."** he says back equally as aloof.

 **" Why are you at my locker?"** I ask opening up a sugar packet and then pouring it's contents down my throat. I let the sugar coat my bitter tongue and I cringe at the stark contrast.

 **" Why are you going to California"** he questions back sliding down to meet me at my level.

 **" How do you even know about that "** I inquire staring him down as I open another packet of sugar.

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me. I scoff and stir my coffee by swirling it around in the little cup.

 **" Are you not going to answer my question"** he asks bitterness filtering through his voice.

 **" I don't owe you an answer. We're not friends."** I say just as bitterly

 **" I just mean that it'd be better if we weren't friends"** he explains shifting uncomfortably.

I go to grab another sugar packet but all I grab is snow. I wiggle my toes and let the coldness wash over my body, like I'm letting the waves take my body out to sea.

 **" Edward** " I say looking over to where he was sitting. I'm surprised to see his eyes shinning back at mine, there darker then they were yesterday. Edwards voice is warped and sounds far away. Like im under water or something. I shake my head and just as quickly as the snow came it vanished.

 **" I'm sorry, what"** I gasp. The air from my lungs escaping me.

 **" So what's happening in California?"** he asks again. The question causes me to laugh out loud and hard. Tears spring up in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away.

 **" You need to figure out your emotions what you want from me and then like hit me up or don't, because like either we're friends or we aren't."** I say with a huge smile on my face. I stand up and open my locker. Edward stays sitting for a second and then gets up and walks away from me. I laugh again and sigh

 **" That's what I thought."** I say to myself.


End file.
